Our Name's, Our Lives, Our Stories
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: when Amy's 'father' dies, and she takes his crown over, but the kingdom is trriefied that she will turn out just like her father, they're wrong, and when shadow tries to kill her, only then when he'll relize that she isn't like her father R&R, PLZ!
1. Prolouge or what's going on

Hey ppl, i'm here, and i hope you review this story, and review my other stories, i know i'm new, and i'm not that good of a writer, i miss spell stuff, and put punctuations in the wrong places, but hey, that's me for ya', 'anyway's this is a story set back in Europe during medevil times, and when times are hard, when Amy's father had finally passed away before she could take the crown from him (Amy's a princess) her father, grandfather, so on and so forth, has ruled the country with an iron fist, and this has caused wars for many, many generations, so every one thinks that Amy will be just like them, a mean, cruel leader, that only is greedy, and controlling, Amy know's the people don't trust her, also she is only 16, how is a 16 year old going to rule?, well she is a very beautiful young girl, but she has been hiden from her people, so no one really know's what she is like, only what she looks like, so they asume that she will lead the country into more hell, but the country is wrong, when Amilia Roselinna taks the crown, she _**WILL**_ bring peace to the country and other countries around her's, but most of the high power men don't believe that a women can bring the country out of war, and they think that there should only be a male ruler, and that female rulers are uncapable of ruleing (i'm a girl just so ya' know), Amilia said other wise, this story is also taking place a couple of day's before the crowning, (the main story that is, in shadow's POV it will say what he has been feeling for 10 years when he was only 6 his parents had told him how hard it was, and with the war going on times were the worst, he had to grow up, alone, and woride that everytime his parents went outside, he might not ever see them again, sadly his father was lost when he went outside to the market place, a flash of soldiers stormed through the market and stomped him to death, shadow was devistated, he sat, alone, not eating, and not talking, he went that way for a couple of day's, when he was 10 his mother came back with less food than normally, she said that the market place was running low on supplies because of the war, and the weather outside, i was winter, alway's the hardest part of living when most of the croups aren't growing, and it's even harder when the trasportation is being cut off because of the war, during those years of 6-16 (now), he had so many people of his family die, his father,mother, (mothers side), grand mother, grand father, aunt, uncle, nease, nephew, (father's side), grand father, Aunt, uncle, nease, and nephew, his grandmother made it (somehow), and he went to live with her since he had no use for his house anymore, and during those 10 years over 30,000 people in all the countries that were fighting in the war had died, shadow swore to get revenage agianst the king for putting so many people in pain, he got is wish, but it wasn't caused by him, it was caused by a sickness, and ordered that the princess stay as far away from him, but still be in the castle, she was kept in her room, he didn't want his only heir to the thrown getting killed, and ruin the chance to keep up all that his family has created over the hundreds of years, but he didn't know that it will be destroyed during the raign of his daughter, she is strong willed, very smart, and very beautiful, but every one thpught that she was a monster, but she wants to prove them wrong, and she will...


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1: You Will Be Avenged

Shadow's POV

When I was little around the age of 4 or 5, my father told me what was happening, _"Shadow my boy, we are at war with the countries around us, we have been at this war for over 500 years, that family that lives in the castle is the **Rose** family, they have been the ruler of this countrie for over 600 years, if we do not win this fight soon, there won't be a countrie to take control of, this once peaceful land is now a death camp, our once lush tree's are just now twigs, if we don't get the king out of control soon, we will all perish" _of course then I didn't know that the prince was just like his father, the king had died about a month ago, the prince took his crown, the prince is an iron fisted ruler, with a horable temper, and isn't in any rush to get married

The king also had a daughter, her Name is Amelia Rose, she doesn't speak, because it is not right for a proncess to speak with out her 'leaders' permission, when her father was still alive he was her 'leader', but now her brother is her 'leader', she would go to parades with him, but not speak, she would alway's look foward and not show any emotions, i saw here once when my parents where still alive, i was 14 at the time, and so was she, she was a pink hedgehog, with three bangs, and long pink quills, it is dissresepctful for a young princess to cut her hair/quills, and her jade eye's sparkeled in the sun light, but why am I talking like I love her?, she will just turn out to be like her father and brother, a cruel ruler, her father died just a month ago, from a deiseas that will kill it's victum slowly and painfully, after he had died, and her brother took the crown, her brother is now sick with the deiseas, my parents died when I was 15, they died because they got trampeled on by some enemy soldiers that where comeing down the street, my parents where at the market getting some food, i came with them, but hid, i didn't want to get captured and put to work, so i stayed behind some tree's that where by the market, when i saw what had happened i almost gave away my hiding spot, but i'm glad i didn't because the enemy solder's came back, looked at my parents and spit on them, i was furious, but i ran to my grandmothers house and told what had happened, she cried when she heard that my mother died (this is my mom's mom), but ever since then i have been living with her

now i am 19 years old, my grandmother had died just two years ago, i'm not married, but i should've been married when i was 16, same as the princess she would have married when she was 16 too, but if she would have done that, that would mean that she would have the crown, but her father wasn't done ruleing so he just kept her in the castle, tonight i'm going to creep into the castle and kill the new king, and the would be new queen, (yes he finally found a princess that would marry him), after i kill them then i would kill the princess, she must die with the other's so this countire can become better, and not have so much war, my name is Shadow Hedgehog, cousin's to Sonic T. Hedgehog, Silver T. Hedgehog, and Mephiles T. Hedgehog, sonic is about my age, while silver is two years younger than me, while mephiles is two years older than me, the last time i saw them, mephiles had turned evil and was planning something, but it was against the Royal family, so i was up for it, Sonic had a girlfriend that came with him to my parents berrial, she was a squrill/ chipmunk, her name is sally acorn, her ansestors where the right heirs of the thrown, but the Rose's over powered them and got control, Silver had a girlfriend that came with him too, she was a purple cat, and her name is blaze

tonight i'm going to kill the Rose's and get Sally kingdom back, but not just for her, but for our countrie, and sourronding countries, this is for all of Europe, and for the saftey of Europe


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2: this is for all of Europe, and for the safety of Europe

Amy's POV

i was taking care of my sick brother, he was laying in bed half asleep, "*sigh*, brother i hope you get better soon" i whispered to him in his ear, he was a white hedgehog (not silver!), with three bangs covering his blue eye's, his name is charles, i would always tease him about that, then he would get very mean with me, father pulled him off of me every time we had a fight, "i miss father" i said to my sick brother, i lied a wet towel on his head, since he had a bad fever, "please get better soon" i said to him, he had his eye's closed, since he was asleep, i smiled at him, even though my family had been a cruel ruling family, I'm not like that, but you can't choose your family, so with that, i got up, took the crown from it's stand, and went to clean it, the royal crown cleaner, hasn't been seen for a couple of day's, and since it hasn't been cleaned since last week, i've decided to clean it, when i got to cleaning room, i placed the crown on a special stand, i searched for cleaning liquid, i couldn't find any, "oh, butterscotch!" i huffed grabbing a clean rag and getting it damp with water, one of the maids came down and was surprised to see me, "oh- hell-hello" she said faintly, apparently she was scared of me, "*sigh* i know your afraid of me so no need to act like your not" i said, and went back to the crown, the maid just stood there shaking, "*sigh* I'm sorry miss...", "cream" said the maid, she was a cream colored rabbit, "well cream, I'm sorry i have been cold on you, but as you can see my father died last month, and my brother is deathly ill, so I'm truly sorry but it's hard to have so many family members die in a sort amount of time" i huffed rudely back at this 'cream', she didn't look at me, "yes, it must be painful, I'm sorry to have sent you the wrong vibe" Cream said and left me to my misery, i sighed and continued to wipe the crown, the when i got to the rim of the crown, the part that goes on your head, i noticed a bunch of tiny little needles sticking out from the rim, i pulled on one of the little needles and it came with a third full of this green liquid , i gasped for i knew what it was, immediately i called for help, then some guards, and the maid 'cream' came down to see what was happening,, they gasped as they saw the green liquid connected to a needle that was in my hand, i held it away from me, and was panting heavily, "how did you find this poison ?, princess" one of the guards asked, he was a yellow fox, with two tails', his name is Miles Prower, but i hear the other's call him tails', i took a quick glance at cream, she was blushing, i knew she had a crush on him by that blush, "i found it connected to the crown, miles, i think this is how my father and my brother got the disease" i told miles, he nodded, he looked about my age, and so did the cream colored rabbit, when miles left i went up to cream, "princess" she said with a bow, "rise" i said to her in a sweet voice, "cream i must ask, do you like miles'?" i asked the rabbit, she just blushed like mad, "wh-no-no-no, well- maybe- wait, no" she said, i smirked, "aw, well you have to ask him at some point, before he's snatched up" i told the little rabbit, she nodded and smiled, i smiled back and went up stairs while some of the worker's where being extra careful at pulling the rest of the needles out

i am Amelia Roseilina, or Amy Rose for short, and soon, too soon, I'm afraid my destiny will come, and i'm not sure if i'm going to live to take the crown, or die with the rest of my family, but what i do know that there is some one with anger and is coming to my castle, and going to hurt, what's left of my family, but i will die for my castle, for my family, for my people, even though, they don't know me, they have never heard me speak, and assume that i'm just like my father, grandfather, great grandfather, so on and so forth, i will fie, to show that i am a kind person, one that love's to live, to live a free, beautiful, and peaceful life, for i am a princess, and i _will_ die for my countrie


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : i will die, to show that i am a kind person

Shadow's POV

i was on my way to the castle, it was around midnight, so not a lot of people would be up and around, of course i was right, i got to the castle walls, i used my 'chaos control' to get me inside (yes, this is Europe in the mid-evil times, but this is also Shadow so he has to use his 'chaos control' it's shadow, jeez) once i was inside the castle, i headed up the stairs, knowing that the royal rooms would be up there, once i climbed to one tower, i found the 'kings' room, i entered, dagger at hand, once i saw the new king, i went over to his bed, raised the dagger high above my head

and in an instant, he stopped breathing, i just looked at him curiously, my dagger still above my head, not moving an inch, he had stopped breathing before i could even cut his flesh, "how odd" i said to myself, i checked his pulse, he was dead, must have been because of the disease he has caught, i just shrugged and left, i went to find the princess' room, it took me a while to find it, but i finally did, i opened it, walked over to the bed, but to my surprise, it was... empty, "what in the-" i started but heard a blood curdling scream coming from the 'kings' room, "AHHHHH!" i quickly made haste since they knew that the king was dead, i jumped out of the window and ran into the garden, there was a bunch of tree's there in the garden that i could easily hide amongst, when i reached the orchard the sun was starting to rise, "Damn, now i have to kill the new 'queen' before anything else goes wrong" i mumbled to my self, i looked at the balcony to the princess' room, where i was just at, the princess walked out, crying, i could hear her cry/s from where i was at, "no, no, i knew he was bad, but it was all lies, why did they have to be so blind, now people will think, that i will be just like them" i heard her cry, but she raised her head in confidence, "well i'll prove them wrong, i will bring this country out of war,i don't care if i get killed in the process, i will die for my country, i will die, for my people, i will die because i choose too, i will speak freely now, that i am my own 'leader', i will do what i must to get these people to like me" Amy continued with her head held high, i could see her beautiful emerald eye's, her long pink quills, flowing freely in the summer wind, i was wrong, why would she be telling a lie to no one in particular, no one was around, except for me, and she didn't know that i was here

i sighed and got out of the tree's and began to walk off, "i was wrong, every one was wrong, she is caring, she's not a monster, she sees the beauty the world has to offer, she will be a good queen, i just hope that i will be able to meet her someday" i said to my self as i 'chaos controlled' myself to my grandmothers house, i lied on my bed and went in a deep slumber, i knew the news would travel around fast, and i didn't want to be up for when it reached my house


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 3 : i knew the news would travel around fast, and i didn't want to be up for when it reached my house

Amy's POV

when iwas done talking to myself out on my balcony i heard russeling in the tree's i turned my gaze back over there but i didn't see a thing, "strange" i said to myself and went into my room and called Cream and Tails' to my room, in a short minute both of them where standing in my room, "is there something wrong Princess?" cream had asked, "yes, and Amy will be just fine, My brother has died last night, and i know that i will have to take the crown, but i don't want to do so if my country hates me" i told them both, "the king is dead?" tails' gasped but tried his hardest not to jump for joy that another cruel ruler bit the dust, "yes, i was devestated, but i will have to give the crown to some one else, i don't want to rule a kingdom of hate, and for every one to hate me" i told them, they where a little shocked that i was actully so kind, and was willing to give up the crown because my people didn't like me, "please, my corination, isn't intill next week, if we could change the way that kingdom feels about me i'll keep the crown, but if they don't or won't change then i'll give the crown to it's rightful owner" i told them, they nodded and agreed to help me to convince the country that i'm not like my brother, father, grandfather, and so on, i want to prove that i'm nice

A couple of day's had passed, 3 to be exact, and so far only a thrid of the country belived that i'm not like my brother, father, ect, but it still wasn't enough, i sighed once i heard the news, it would be impossible to get even half the country to side with me, they just don't know that i am on their side, but i got this one letter from tails' the next day, he said a onyx looking hedgehog had sent it, i nodded and sent him away, i read the letter it said

_Princess Amilia Roseilina, I am Shadow T. Hedgehog, I am on your side, i had helped convice more of the country that you are a good ruler, but Sally Acorn is oushing people to side with her, and not side with you. She still belives that your like the other Ruler's/ Family members, another reson she doesn't want to agree with you is because she is the rightful heir to the crown, but i'm doing all that i could to help you, because belive me... she won't cause war for other countries, but war with other women, on steaing their men, it won't be even better once she is queen, i give this imformation to you, I hope to meet you sometime soon_

_-Shadow_

"Aww, that is really sweet, but now that i know what would happen if i gave the crown to 'sally' i hope that i will get the country to side with me and not her" i said to really no one, this is going to be a hard last couple of day's


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 4 : Aww, that is really sweet, but now that i know what would happen if i gave the crown to 'sally' i hope that i will get the country to side with me and not her

Shadow's POV

it was the next day after i had sent Amy the letter, when i had heard a knock on my door, i opened the door to find the gaurd of the castle that i had given the note too, at my door step, "hello, i'm am Miles Prower, but you may adress me as tails" the gaurd said to me, "ok, tails' i'm Shadow the Hedgehog, did you give the letter to the princess?" i asked tails' stepping aside for letting him through, "yes i did, she was wanting me to find you, which i did, and she wants me to invite you to the castle, today, at around noonish, but since it has taken me awhile to get here, you don't really have a choice" tails said to me, "why may i ask?" i asked tails, "well i am apert of her plan to get the country to side with her, so as a maid, and now you, she wants to disgust some plans that might work for another part of the country to like her for and with" tails explained to me, "oh, i see, i will go, but since it's almost noon now. i'll just go with you" i told tails, he nodded and i fallowed him out my door

it was a little after noon, when we had gotten back to the castle, "i'm sorry for being late, princess, but it took me a while to find Shadow" Tails' said bowing down infront of Amelia Roselina (a.k.a Princess Amy Rose), "stand" Amy said to tails, he nodded and stood, he gestured a hand twoards me, i nodded and bowed myself, "good after noon, Princess, i am Shadow T. Hedgeog" i said and bowed, Amy nodded and told me to rise, i did as i was told, she was a gental girl, but a tough one at that too, she did like peace, but when a problem was near, she would take care of it immiditaly, "so, Tails' how is my country looking for the stands on who likes me and who doesn't" Amy said to the two tailed fox, he nodded and took aout a strange piece of technology (remeber it is mid evial times, but this is Tails, Shadow, and Amy, where talking about here, i mean i should at least have some of there known characteristics present with them), "accoding to this, over half the country" tails said to Amy, "good, good, but my crowning is in a couple of day's, i can only stand having a third of my country dis like me, if not , i'll give up my crown, but i really don't want to do so..." Amy said, then she looked at me, "shadow, if what you say about sally is true, then we can't afford for me to lose this crown" Amy finished, i nodded in agreement, i stayed there for a couple more hours, then some how being sucked into having dinner with her, then somehow being sucked into staying in aguest room in the castle, by her room

**SHADOW'S NOTE TO READERS!**

**WELL JUST SO YOU GUY'S KNOW.... I LOST COUNT ON MY AGE AND aMY'S AGE, WE ARE ACTULLY 16, SORRY FOR SAYING THAT WE WHERE 19, I JUST LOST COUNT!**

**SHADOW: 16**

**AMY: 16**

**MILES "TAILS" PROWER: 16**

**CREAM: 16**

**SALLY: 18**

**SONIC (A.K.A FAKER):16**

**OTHERS...?**


	7. Chapter 6

Chap 5 : i stayed there for a couple more hours, then some how being sucked into having dinner with her, then somehow being sucked into staying in a guest room in the castle, by her room

Amy's POV

when i woke up i realized that i only had 4 day's in till my crowning, i almost screamed but kept my place, since i had remembered i had a guest sleeping in the room that was next to mine, i started thinking about the new guest, he was an ebony colored hedgehog with red stripes, his quills curling up ward, he was a handsome hedgehog, i had to admit, but something doesn't feel right about him, i know he speaks the truth, and he doesn't show harm in his eye's, but at the same time, i see pain in his eye's, his beautiful ruby eye's, i sighed happily thinking about him, but i shook my head out of the day dreaming world, and realized what i was day dreaming about, "god, i've barely meet him, and I'm already thinking about that?" i said out loud in a disgusted tone, but i pulled myself out of bed and put on a white gown, with a white headband, and a white rose sitting comfortably on the head band, on the left, (to the left, to the left, everything ya' own is in the box to the left), after i was done getting dressed i walked out of my room and headed down the hall, i had passed Shadow's room when he was just walking out, and had bumped into me, "oh... I'm so sorry, you highness" Shadow apologized holding a hand out for me to help me off the floor, "it's alright shadow, you didn't mean too, besides, all i got was a little dirt on my butt, it doesn't matter" i replied to him calmly and nicely, giving him one of my warm smiles, he just gave me a soft smile, and gave me soft eye's instead of concerned one's, he looked deep into my emerald eye's, i blushed a little, but it wasn't noticeable by my pink fur, i looked deep into his ruby eye's, it was like we have known each other forever, after that little moment we both blushed, but mine wasn't as nearly as noticeable compared to Shadow's, since his fur was almost black, you could see it very well, i just giggled and continued down the hall, while shadow was following me from behind

when we had gotten down stairs Tails' and Cream where waiting for us, "good morning you highness, Shadow" they both said in union once they spotted us coming down the stairs and bowed, "now you two know you don't have to call me highness, i don't feel comfortable with it" i explained to them, they nodded their heads and lead us into the dining room, there was a large table, with food galore on it, "tails' cream, please, won't you join us?" i had asked my friends, they looked at me like i was crazy, i wasn't crazy, i was kind, "please" i had asked them again, they nodded and sat down at the table, while i sat in my seat, shadow just stood still, "Shadow, please take a seat, your my friend too, you shouldn't have to be standing around" i said to shadow pulling a chair out next to me, "we're your friends?" cream asked shocked, "of course, what else would you be too me if you weren't friends, or servants?" i had asked them sounding surprised, "um... poor people, commoners" tails said, i just gave a look of sorrow, i didn't notice that shadow had set down next to me, "but, we are servants" Cream said to me still not touching anything, "no any more" i claimed, "what?" they asked together sounding like they had heard me wrong, "I'm not firing you, I'm giving you a choice, you can stay and be my servants as you claim you are, or you could go free" i said to them, "if we go free, could we still come back?, and help you?" cream asked, i gave her a soft smile, "of course you can, you are my friends, to be truthful you guy's are my first friends i have ever had, i would let you back in of course" i explained to them, with that they nodded and smiled, then took some food and began to eat, "I'm your friend too?" shadow had asked me, i looked at him and gave him a warm smile, "of course" and with that he began eating too, i soon joined in eating


	8. Chapter 7

Chap 6 : "I'm your friend too?" shadow had asked me, i looked at him and gave him a warm smile, "of course" and with that he began eating too, i soon joined in eating

Shadow's POV

after breakfast we went outside into the garden, where i had first seen Amy, "i thought the outdoors would give us more ideas" Amy said to us as she sat down underneath the tree i was hiding in when i had first met her, "maybe" i shrugged and climbed up the tree to get to a couple branches above her, "ok well, i met this one person in the market place, his name is sonic" cream shared, i practically fell off of the branch i was sitting on, "WHAO!" i yelled regaining my setting, " is something wrong, shadow?" tails' asked me looking up, "huh, oh yeah, i know sonic, he's sally's boyfriend, but i call him faker" i said leaning back on the branch that i had barley regained my setting back on, "so you know sonic, and sally personally?" Amy had asked me, "I'm sad to say, i do, sally is pretty nice, once she has what she wants, but if she doesn't get what she wants, then you might as well kill yourself then and there, so you wouldn't have to go through the pain" i explained to them, "and sonic is just a hot-head, that is known around town as a hero, and he longs for public attention" i continued to explain, "oh, well that now we know more about the enemy..." Amy started, "where doomed" she finished and put her head in her hands, "how do you know?, Amy, we just might get a couple more towns to side with us, then your in the clear" i assure Amy jumping down from my branch, landed neatly on the ground, and sat down besides her", she looked up from her hands, "i doubt that, i only have 4 day's left" Amy said and put her head back into her hands, i tried to comfort her more, but i would just fail, so i left it to where it was

An hour later we had decided to just keep trying, to convince city's that Amy was good, two day's had past, and Amy would settle for one more city, or one more town, we're trying our best, but almost half of the town turned to Amy's side, but the other half was still siding with Sally, even though Sally wasn't in the city, "she's not like every one else!, she wants to help stop the war!, if i didn't like her why would i even be doing this?" tails talked to the mayor frustrated, "tails, please, it's fine, if he doesn't belive me, he doesn't, i'm not like my father, or brother, i'm not forcing people to change their mind,i'll just give my crown to an over dramatic 18 year old" Amy said placing a hand on tails' shoulder, "so we came all this way, just for you to give up?" tails almost shouted at her, i was standing next to the mayor, and yes we where still in the room while this was going on, "tails' we don't have much time, if the people don't want me, they don't, but i will be a better ruler than sally will, that i can assure you" Amy said to tails', but mostly shot it at the mayor, "please, just hear me out" Amy said/begged to the mayor, "very-well, but make it quick" the mayor said, Amy nodded and explained all that she could, the mayor understood, and changed his side to Amy's side, Amy was so relieved to hear that, she hugged the mayor and kissed him on the cheek, i got a little jealous, but i wasn't sure why


	9. Chapter 8

Chap 7 : she hugged the mayor and kissed him on the cheek, i got a little jealous, but i wasn't sure why

Amy's POV

"Finally!" i exclaimed climbing out of my bed, it was the day of my crowning, a couple of day's ago, shadow had moved into the castle with me, not as a servant or worker, but as a companion, i smiled when i had found the perfect dress for my crowning, i got it to the bathroom, and got my bath in, it felt refreshing being able to bathe, the gown i had chosen was green with a green headband, after approving of how i looked i walked out of my room, by shadow's when... we bumped into each other again, "oops, sorry" i said, "no, no, I'm sorry" shadow said and helped me up, "thank you" i said to him, "don't mention it" he said and we walked side by side, this companion thing is a good idea, "I'm a little scared" i confessed to shadow, he looked down at me oddly, but he didn't get to see my face because i ran up and squeezed his hand, "ok, ok, i get it, your scared" shadow told me trying to reason with me, but i only kept my place, "Amy, i know your scared, but me, tails, and cream will be there right by your side" shadow said to me, i looked up to see his red eye's soft, which made me smile, i let go of my hold, and he rubbed his arm, i started to walk away but stood in my tracks, "i've just remembered something" i said out loud, "what is it?" shadow asked coming up to my side, i looked at him, and gave him a warm smile, " i need a king to help me, and i doubt any of our neighboring countries would want to wed there son to me" i replied sadly and continued walking, shadow looked at me strangely noticing how down i was, for admitting that the neighbors wouldn't want to wed the kings son to her, then something must've clicked in his head because he said to me catching up to me, "well i'll help you, you know, find someone that you love, and truly loves you", i smiled at him and hugged him again, then i whispered to him in his chest fur, "thank you, your truly a great friend", he smiled and returned the embrace

we went downstairs after our hug, and cream came running to me, "your majesty" she said and bowed, "hi cream" i said and brought her up, "what brings you here?" i asked her, "i have wrote something, it is a poem/story, i wish for you too hear it" she explained to me, i smiled and nodded, cream jumped for joy and brought me to the thrown room, "please, sit" cream motioned for me to sit on the thrown, i nodded and sat, shadow sat on the ground next to me, "shadow, please don't be shy, you can sit in the king's thrown if you would like" i said to him, he looked at me, as if i was bluffing, i gave him a smile to tell him i was speaking the truth, after he got situated in the other thrown, i motioned for cream to begin, "thank you... Boy POV, _'Roses are red, Violets are blue, it's getting late out, and i bid you a-do, the moon is out, the stars are shining, i could have sworn i saw something shoot across the sky, but what do i know?, I'm here alone... "hello, how are you?", said a voice from behind me, i turn to see...a girl, "good, you?" i answer, we spent the rest of the night talking, but we yet not learn each other's name, but i found out that she was nice, and alone like me, "well, it's late so i'll hit the hay, and the stars are out, and the sun has gone away" i say and turn to leave, i hear soft laughter come from behind me, "what amuses you?" i ask the girl, "the stars are here all the time, silly" she reply's, i smile and say "well i bid you a fair-well" and continue walking, _Girls POV,_ "Roses are red, Violets are blue, thy name is star, what about you?" i say and walk to my own home, _Boy's POV,_ i turn back around to see the fading shape of the girl, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, thy name is moon, who are you?" i ask to no one and walked home_" i was shocked, my jaw was literally on the floor, "well?" she asked, kind of nervous, "i love it cream ,it was really good" i say, shadow clapped, and we heard a whistle, we looked behind cream, she turned around to find tails', he liked the poem too, "that was great" he said, she blushed, i glanced over at shadow, i could tell he was thinking, by the way he was smirking, but i'm not sure about what, i shook it off, and watched the sight in front of me


	10. Chapter 9

Chap 7 : i glanced over at shadow, i could tell he was thinking, by the way he was smirking, but i'm not sure about what, i shook it off, and watched the sight in front of me

Shadow's POV

i did like the poem, and i got an idea to show my love for the new found queen, i would ask cream if she could teach me the art of writing poetry, and then i would read it o the new-to-be queen when it was finsihed, "i'm glad you liked the poem..." cream said but trailed off as tails' kissed her,on the lips, and she blushed like mad, i was shocked hat tails' was doing that infront of us... i didn't want to ruin the moment, but i glanced over at Amy, she looked happy, and sad at the same time, i leaned over to her and asked, "what's wrong?", she looked t me, then back down at her lap and whispered back to me... "i don't know what it feels like... to be loved... to be helled like that, to be... kissed" she admitted truthfuly, of course she lived in the castle her intire life... and didn't have friends, i felt sorry for her, i even had m firt kiss when i was only 12, it was with my dear friend named maria, she was my best friend, but died shortly after tha kiss, i felt like it was my fault, but it wasn't, it was the armies, "well..." i started but didn't know how to fiish it, she looked at me with tarful eye's, and continud to whisper to me, "how can i be a godd wife when the male know's what he is doing, when i'm clueless, you can't be trained by someone, just by experiance, if i haven't eve had a kiss before, how am i going to rule this kingdom?", i was shocked that she felt this way, "if you have our first kiss... will you stop thinking so negetialy about yourself?" i asked continueing to whisper to her, she took a quick glance at the still kissing couple, "*sigh* yes... bcuse that will b the first step to becoming a good wife, and nt be so clueless" she admitted looking back at me, i smiled and leaned a little closer, she didn't notice because she had her head/gaze fixed to her hands, i had gotten out of the kings thrown and kneeled down infront of Amy, and brought her head up to look me straight in he eye's, she had a confused look on her face, but that quikly changed into a surprised one

when i had brought her head up to look me straight in the eye's, i quickly leaned forward and kissed her gentally on the lips, i was about to pull away, when something shocked me, she was... kissing back, her eye's had slid closed, she was blushing like mad, and of course i was too. she had wrapped her arms around me neck to bring us closer, it was amazing!, i put an arm around her waist, and one found it's way into her hair

when we had pulled away, we where blushing madly, i took a quick peak back to tails' and cream, thankfully, the where still kissing, i go up from m spot and sat back down in the king thrown. Amy didn't watch me though, she was still covering from the shock i had given her, i felt like a dumb-bat, i had kissed royalty, and barely knew her, let alone she barely knew me aswell, "*cough*" i looked over at Amy, and she did a fake cough, to get tails' and creas attention, it worked, and they where blushing like crazy bad, i wanted to crack up laughing, bu that would resault in pain, mostly physical, but still

"well, now that the little kissing fasco has finished i want to be alone for minute" Amy announced and left, but right efore she closed the door i couls see her figure bolt from it, and the wind she had caused to make it close, "what was hat about?" cream asked me, i knew what it was but i didn't want to say it, " i don't know" i lied


	11. Chapter 10

Chap 9: , i knew what it was but i didn't want to say it, " i don't know" i lied

Amy's POV

"what had just happened?" i asked myself walking around in the garden, "it was my first kiss..." i kept saying, "and it was amazing" i finished and sat down by the big pond that was in the middle of the garden, i knew the law, i would have to marry with in the first year of taking the crown, i had to tell shadow, and soon, so he'll help me, to my luck Shadow came out looking for me, "Amy, I'm so sorry, i should have asked you before i kissed-" shadow started but i shushed him by kissing him again, he was shocked but melted into it, "shadow... i have a problem" i said as i broke the kiss, "what's wrong?" he asked me, i turned me gaze back to the pond

"i have to marry with in the first year of being queen, if i don't i have to give the crown to sally, and the only two guy's i know are you and tails' and since i doubt any one besides you two would even accept me as a friend, so that's my problem, i need to marry someone, and i need your guy's help" i said to him, looking down at my lap, he nodded in understanding

" i don't know what to do shadow?, I'm lost... i can't figure it out" i said as a tear slipped down my cheek, shadow smiled and whipped the tear away, i gave a soft smile in return, "Princess Amelia!" A guard had called, he was a red echidna, i believe his name is Knuckles

"yes knuckles?, what can i do for you?" i answered sweetly, he was kind of shocked at how nice i was, "there... is... some one wanting to see you, she doesn't look very nice, and neither does the blue hedgehog with her" knuckles said, "sally" shadow mumbled, "yeah... that's her name" knuckles said, "come on, princess" knuckles said, "Knuckles, i don't need to remind you... i am queen now, that is if i marry this year, then i'll be queen" i said standing up, hanging my head, "oh... that's right, you had your crowning not to long ago, but that is true, you do need to marry to be a queen, but don't you need to marry someone that is in the high ranks, a prince, night, messenger?" knuckles asked

"oh-no... that's right, *sigh*, no ones going to want to marry me now!" i said and brought my hands to my face, Shadow stood up too, and put a comforting arm around my shoulders, "thanks shadow" i said and leaned into him, "no problem, now clean those emerald eye's of yours and see sally, if you don't she'll chew you out, and give thousands of reasons too be queen, and all of them will be bad reasons" shadow said, i looked scared that Sally could even do that, i nodded and turned to knuckles

"where are they now?" i demanded, getting my composure back, and sounding a little demanding, almost like my for-fathers sounded like, when they needed to know something, "t... there... right out side the gate" knuckles stuttered, "invite them in, i don't need to be known as a queen that is rude" i said, i got my 'face' back (which means she looks normal), "of course" knuckles bowed and left, "i never knew you could be... demanding" shadow whispered, i gave him a playful glare and left, "what?" he called to me and chased after me, "come on, shadow!, don't do this, i have to see sally!" i said to the gaining hedgehog, but he caught up to me, with these weird shoes, he picked me up bridal style in mid run, i was a little amazed, but then he shot off and a second later we where in the thrown room, Cream and Tails' where amazed, that cream shrieked, "where did you two come from?", "*giggles*, cream, shadow carried me, and he ran so fast" i said, "oh... ok" cream said, i heard foot steps coming down the hall, "well... there hear" i said and went to sit on _**MY**_ thrown, i sat down

as i did a chipmunk/ squirrel girl with red hair walked in... she looked about the age of 16 or 17, she was followed by a blue hedgehog, he looked about the same age as her, if not a little bit older, also a rabbit with robotic legs, and her right arm was robotic too she looked the same age as the blue hedgehog, also a coyote with blond hair, and a royal blue solider suit, he looked around the same age as the hedgehog

"Queen, Amelia" Knuckles said, and bowed respectfully, "please rise knuckles" i said sweetly, he did as he was told and rose, he gave a soft smile, i smiled sweetly at him, "oh... shadow, tails', and cream, may you wait against the wall over there, please?" i asked nicely at them, "sure" tails' replied for them, "shadow", "sally", "traitor", "spoiled brat", "dark friend", "friend of the queen's", "ass", "ENOUGH!" i yelled to the two as they where face to face and yelling to each other, once i got my composure back i said "shadow... sally is here for a reason, not to cause yelling here in the thrown room, please stand by the wall" i said, sally smirked at shadow, shadow grumbled, while Tails', Cream, the blue hedgehog, the Rabbit/ Robot, and the coyote where had gaping mouths (there mouths open, and wide eyed),

"now... that is over with, what brings you too your rightful family castle, Sally" i said, every one was a little surprised that i knew so much about her history, except shadow... since he's the one who talked about it, "your Queen, as you already know, I'm Sally Accorn" Sally bowed,

"please stand" i said, she did and introduced the others, "the blue hedgehog here is my boyfriend Sonic" Sally introduced, sonic walked up to me and kissed my hand, "it's a pleasure meeting the first nice Ruler in this castle for over 500 years" sonic said, i gave him a sweet smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you too, Sonic" i said, with that he went to go back to the others,

Sally looked a little jealous, but got over it, "this is my best friend... Bunnie Rabot" Sally said pointing to the half machine, half rabbit, "it's a pleasure to meet ya" she said in a western accent, "it's a pleasure to meet you too, not to be rude or anything, but is your family, from across the pond?" i said, she looked a little offended, " I'm sorry, bunnie, I'm just curious" i said, her offended look disappeared, "it's fine, doll, I'm amazed that you could tell so easily, it took sally gal a whole week to figure it out, i am from america" bunnie said, i gave a soft smile,

"alright, this is Antoine De- coolet, bunnies boyfriend" sally said, pointing to the coyote, he bowed, "it'z ze honor, to be in ze presence of such a young, and beautiful princezz" Antoine said, "yez it iz an honor to be in zee presence of such a high commander" I said, they didn't know, but i spoke many languages, i couldn't recall where he hails from, but i do know he was surprised to, "you zpeak my language?" he asked,

"zes, i do, it'z a pleasure to meet you" i said, he stood up and let Sally talk, she was surprised that i was so nice, "queen, i would like to see, if you are capable of handling this kingdom, do you mind if we stay here for a week at most?" sally asked, i smiled, i knew she was telling the truth, her blue eye's showed it, "of course, i don't mind" i said, "WHAT?" shadow and sonic said at once, "shadow... it is settled, if you have any problems,

you are free to go to your own home, you do not live here, i do not have control over you" i said, he grumbled and sat down against the wall, "now... if you would please fallow knuckles, he will show you too your rooms, if you want, or if you are comfortable, you are able to stay with you companion" i said, "what about the opposite sex?" sonic asked, "i will allow that" i answered for him,

they bowed respectfully and followed knuckles, cream, tails' and, shadow where about to leave but i called to them, " i need to talk to you three, so stay", the boy's groaned, but cream skipped happily over to me

"shadow... what do you know about those four?" i asked, "well, sonic is the same age as me... Sally is a year younger than sonic, Bunnie is a two years older than sonic, and Antoine is the same age as bunnie" shadow said, "that doesn't help, besides that sonic is 16, sally is 15, bunnie and Antoine are 18" i said, "what relationship do you have with them?" i asked him,

"oh... i uh... i..." he stuttered, "he went out with sally before i did" a voice called out, we all looked to where the voice came from, it was sonic... he was back in here, "oh... hello sonic, I'm just trying to figure you guy's out, so i know what you guy's are like, and... i just want to keep my position on the thrown, i heard from many that Sally isn't the nicest around, and i want to prove that I'm not like my father, brother, grandfather, so on" i said,

"oh... ok... well..." sonic said, "I'm sorry if I'm not making sense, i need to marry with in the first year of being queen, and I'm stressing out a little, because only shadow, tails', and knuckles, know how i really am" i said and putting my hands to my face,

shadow came up and comforted me, "thanks shadow" i whispered, he nodded, "well... it's about lunch time, please come down to the dining room in an hour, my best cooks will be there" i said and stood up,

"you are all dismissed" i said, tails', cream, and sonic nodded and began to leave, but shadow... "Amy...", i glared hard at him, "dismissed" i growled at him, sonic, tails', and cream could hear me, and whipped around to see me glaring at shadow, "understood, i'll be back tomorrow, i'll not be staying here tonight" he said and left,

sonic, tails', and cream where still watching me even after he left, i sighed and let a tear escape my eye's and slide down my cheeks, with out thinking i bolted even faster than shadow out of the thrown room into the garden, where for some reason i cried, i didn't know why, but i cried


	12. Chapter 11

Chap 11 (i fixed it!)

Shadow's POV

"_why-I-autta"_ i mumbled as i was making my way home, my fist clenched at my sides, and my shoulders hunched,_ "god... i hate sonic, i hate sally, i don't mind Bunnie and Antoine..." _i mumbled again, i was on my home, since i didn't feel like staying in the same place as the _'queens'_ (Amy and Sally)

but i sighed, i knew Amy was stressing out for not being able to find any guy that 'might' like her, i don't want to see her getting hurt, by some guy that would only take advantage of her

take advantage of her body... and her power... i don't want to see that, knuckles and tails where out of the question... since both of them have a girl in their life, also there not higher up in the 'Royal Chain' there just above 'Peasants'

i sighed Knowing i was a peasant, but i wasn't expecting someone pepping through my house windows, "HEY!" i called out and ran to the man, he was a purple walrus, he looked of the age of around 30-40

"oh... hello, do you know the man that lives in this house?" the walrus asked, i nodded my head and crossed my arms, "splendid!, do you know where he is now?" the walrus said with joy

i nodded again, but said, "i'll tell you where Shadow is... but first you need to tell me who you are", the walrus sighed and said, "i'm Rotor the Walrus, i come from Germany, i'm looking for the man here because the king and queen want to see him" Rotor explained

i sighed and said "well nice to meet you Rotor, i'm Shadow... Shadow the hedgehog" and shook Rotor hand, Rotor was speechless, "y... your... sh... shadow the hedgehog?" Rotor asked, disbelieving

"*sigh* how many times do i have to say, yes?" i asked, Rotor looked over me real quick, "hmm... i do see resemblance from the king and queen in you..." Rotor said

"huh?" i asked, "oh... the two hedgehogs you where living with before where your foster parents... the king and queen of germany are your birth parents... they want their son back, so they can give the crown to him" Rotor explained

my mouth dropped, "so... i... i'm a prince?" i asked, "correction... your already king... you see the king and queen gave me the kings crown, so when i find their son Shadow, which happens to be you... you could start your kingly duties as soon as you get home" Rotor said and pulled out a gold crown, with rubies in it

"wow..." i said and touched the crown, then something hit me, "come with me..." i said and pulled Rotor along with me, "wh... where are we going?" Rotor said as i skated along with my weird shoes

"i need to prove that i am king... also, do i need to marry with in the first year of being king?" i asked as we neared the castle, "why yes... but how did you know?" Rotor asked as i sat him down

"Queen Amelia... is one of my dearest friends, she needs to marry as well... so since i love her... i was thinking that i could marry her" i explained to Rotor, he shook in fear of the Rose family, but when i knocked on the giant door

Knuckles opened it, "shadow?... back so soon?, you barley left an hour ago?" Knuckles said, " i know Knuckles... but i have great news!, i found some one Princess Amelia could marry!" i said with my arms outstretched and a huge grin on my face

Knuckles looked behind me and at the confused walrus, "him?" Knuckles asked shocked, "oh, no, no, no, not him, he's with me, he's here to prove that there is someone that loves Amy, and is in high power" i explained

"oh... ok, after you left she bolted to the garden, and she hasn't moved, i think she was a little upset that she had a fight with you, that... or you left" Knuckles told me, "oh... well, i'll try to make it right, thank you knuckles" i said, knuckles nodded and moved aside so me and Rotor could get in

Rotor was to busy looking at all the artwork, and masterpieces in the castle, i didn't pay much attention to it, since i knew the way to the garden i lead Rotor there

there was Queen Amelia... head hanging down, and sitting by the pond, "Amy... " i said quietly, Amy's head shot up when she heard me, i could tell that she was a\happy to see me, but also disappointed

"why are you crying Amelia?" i asked and sat down beside her, "i'm not sure shadow, after you left, i let a tear fall, then next thing i know, i'm here crying my eye's out" Amy said and hung her head again

"is it because you can't find anyone that will accept you into their heart, and that their also in the higher range?" i asked as i hugged her, I could sense that Rotor was tense (i didn't mean to do that!)

"it could be shadow... i wish you where in the higher ranks..." Amy said as she hugged me back, i smiled and helped her up, "thank-you shadow, now... who's your friend?" Amy asked as she got her 'face' back

"Queen Amelia... i'm Rotor the Walrus" Rotor said as he bowed, "nice to meet you Rotor, you may stand now" Amy said, Rotor nodded and stood straight, "so... what brings you and shadow to my castle?" Amy asked

"to be honest... i'm not sure, shadow dragged me along" Rotor said and looked down at his shoes that where caked with mud, "shadow... where you mad?, or excited?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips, "excited" i replied

"about..." Amy pushed, "about how... you can marry the king of germany" i replied, Amy raised and eye's brow, "and how am i supposed to do that when i haven't meet him?" she asked

"your looking right at him" i said and pointed to myself, "your... your the king of germany?" she asked, i nodded and showed her my crown that was in Rotors bag

"see... the german symbol, and Rotor said that my birthparents are the king and queen of germany, and they said once he finds me, he shall give me my crown" i explained, Amy kept looking from me to Rotor during the explanation

"so... you want to marry me?" she asked, i nodded me head and got down on one knee, "Amelia Rose... will you marry me?" i asked, i saw tears forming in her eye's

"yes... yes i will" she choked out through tears, i smiled and hugged her, she hugged me back, when we broke from the hug, Amy quickly kissed me on the lips... "thank-you shadow" she whispered, "no... thank-you" i said

"thank-you Rotor, you came at a good time" Amy said, Rotor smiled, then i remembered something... _' I DON'T HAVE A RING!',_ i quickly ran as fast as i could home (and that is super fast), i found a ring that was my 'mothers' wedding ring, and ran back to Amy and Rotor

"you certainly have your fathers speed" Rotor commented, i thanked him with a hug, after the embrace i out the ring on Amy finger, "thank-you" she whispered, i smiled and hugged her again


	13. AN:

ok, to everyone that doesn't like Sally in my story let me tell you, i'm not a big fan of Sally myself, but if i take her out the story wont be very exciting, or very good for that matter, Thx for reading and Reviewing... BYEZ! XD


End file.
